Duck Hunt (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about these characters in Super Smash Bros. Devastation. Duck Hunt laugh in! Duck Hunt debuted in Duck Hunt, in 1984, so they're fought in the sixth level of the All-Star Mode. How to unlock *Win 120 VS matches. *Score at least 20 more KOs than your rival in Rival Smash. *Have them join you in the Story Mode. With the exception of the third way, you must defeat Duck Hunt in Hogan's Alley with Duck Hunt Medley song in. Overview While seeming to be two, Duck Hunt is a three-character group: the dog, the duck and an unseen hunter. The dog provides to the mobility and to some attacks, the duck does much attacks as well as the recovery and the unseen hunter provides to the Smash Attacks and to some shoots. Duck Hunt have among the best zoning game with three ranged attacks. Duck Hunt have also good aerial moves but their main flaw are KO moves: the smashes are slow and predictable and Duck Hunt don't have other good KO moves. *Weight: 5/10 *Speed: 6/10 *Jump: 6/10 *Throws: 6/10 Differences between Smash 4 Aesthetics *Hunter's Target now always has a cyan color due to being close to Wii U version of Duck Hunt. Ground attacks *Jab never involves into an infinite: the dog will hit with its paw, then the duck will hit with its beak and the hunter will shoot. Slower but stronger, hunter's final hit is the strongest third hit of a jab in the game. *Dash attack now involves the dog slide forward. Faster but weaker. *All tilts have better reach due to the duck flies further. *All Smashes have more reach scaling. Aerial attacks *Forward and back aerial have both less knockback. *Up aerial has an Inversed Meteor Smash effect. *Neutral aerial is faster. Grab and throws *All throw now involve the dog or the duck launch the grabbed character and the hunter shooting to him or her. Special attacks *Wild Gunman is faster. *Duck Jump can be interrupted. *Clay Shooting has been nerfed: the clay pigeon doesn't inflict damage and the shoots are weaker. *Trick Shooting's can be shot 12 times. *Wild Gunman's Sombrero Man is stronger. *Final Smash is now Duck Hunting. Special Moves *Standard: Trick Shooting. The dog kicks out a can and it can be shot 12 times: then it explodes. The can explodes if it hits someone too. It inflicts 8% damage. Customization: High Explosive Shot/Zigzag Shot. *Side: Clay Shooting. The dog throws a clay pigeon which travels for an average distance, then it is affected by the gravity. By pressing B, you'll shoot to it, destroying the pigeon and inflicting 5% of damage. Customization: Rising Clay/Clay Break. *Up: Duck Jump. The duck flies upwards with the dog. By pressing B, you can interrupt the move. Customization: Duck Jump Snag/Super Duck Jump. *Down: Wild Gunman. Duck Hunt evocate a Wild Gunman. In order of quickness, they are the Boss, the Black Suit one, the Sombrero dressed one, the Beanpole one and the Moustache man. They inflict respectively 6%, 5%, 10%, 4% and 4%. Customization: Quick Draw Aces/Mega Gunman. *Final Smash: Duck Hunting. Duck Hunt jump backward and you control a flock of 8-bit ducks for 18 seconds. Each time you hit someone, you'll inflict 14% of damage. Technical facts *Air dodge: Brawl *Wavedash: no *Traction: low *Taunt: laughs *Entrance: jumps into an 8-bit brush, laughing. *Weight: 91 Palette swap *Default + default (default) *Rottweiler + Blue duck (Blue Team) *Pitt Bull Terrier + cyan duck *Chocolate Labrador + American Black Duck *Dalmatian + green duck (Green Team) *Beagle + Mallard. *Golden Retriever + Male Mallard. *Black dog + Red duck (Red Team) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters